Aerion Brightflame Baratheon
by Clay19
Summary: Aerion is the son of a Targaryen and Baratheon, who moved to Kings Landing to be the sworn shield of Princess Eila Targaryen. Before that he was trained by the Sword of the Morning and other knights. As the war between Robert and Rhaegar comes to a close. Will the royal family survive the sack of kings landing until the Martell army get there. Before the Rebels destroy them!


Prince Aerion Targaryen was also know as **Aerion Brightflame, the Bright Prince and Aerion the Monstrous**. Married to his cousin, Princess Daenora. Aerion was the son of King Maekar I Targaryen and Queen Dyanna Dayne. Daenora was the daughter of Prince Rhaegel and Lady Alys Arryn. Grandchildren of King Daeron II and Queen Myriah Martell. Prince Maegor Targaryen is their son, he married the great-great-grandchild of Daemon I Blackfyre. They knew that if they wanted to stay alive they had to distance themselves from the Blackfyres. Their grandchild Princess Visenya Targaryen was married off to Robert Baratheon, who later died in childbirth. And with her last dying breath she named her son Aerion after her ancestor. When Aerion was a child he played with fire and when the maids saw that they called him Aerion **Brightflame** after his ancestor. That just made Robert grow weary of his son because he thought it was unnatural, so he sent his son to Kings Landing to learn under Sir Arthur Dayne aslo knows as the **Sword of the Morning**. He became the sworn shield of Princess Elia Targaryen who was a Martell. At six and ten Aerion Brightflame Baratheon turned out to be just like his father in appearance. He stood at a height of seven feet and six inches, broad shoulders and muscled with short black hair and dark purple eyes from his mother. He looked like a Prince with his father's appearance and his mothers.

Sir Aerion walked into the throne room to see Sir Jamie standing over King Aerys Targaryen or as everybody calls him the Mad King. Jaime has the quintessential Lannister look, with bright green eyes and golden hair. He is considered to be extremely handsome, his tall frame complemented with comely features and "a smile that cut like a knife." With Lord Rossart the pyromancer also the Hand of the King laying dead on the floor, with Pycelle and Lord Roland Crakehall in the room with the KingSlayer. "When your father gets here he will become King." Pycelle was stating to anybody that would hear. With that Aerion ran to the window to see the Lannister army and Lord Stark leading Roberts vanguard into the city. "What should we do?" a group of Gold Cloaks asked him. Aerion thought it over and said. "Ring the bells and gather as many Gold Cloaks as you can and send them to Maegor's Holdfast to help me protect the Royal family." With that said he ran to Maegor's Holdfast which is a castle-within-a-castle where the Royal apartments are. As Aerion entered he saw the Queen Rhaella who was pregnant with the Kings child, Princess Elia Martell, Princess Rhaenys, several handmaidens for the Queen and Princess. "Aerion what's happening we heard fighting?" the Queen asked. Aerion sighed seeing that they were safe. "My Queen, Princess's Sir Jamie killed the King and the Hand and now the Lannister army with Lord Stark leading Roberts vanguard with Robert on its way with the rest of the rebel army." Aerion told them.

"The Targaryen army, Gold Cloaks and the rest of the knights will stop them, wont they?" asked the Queen. Aerion looked at the Queen and shook his head. "What about if we wait for the Targaryen fleet to come." the Princess Eila asked. "Princess even if they got here the Baratheon fleet with Lord Stannis leading them we would be traped. I can only hope that the Targaryen army can get here to help and that Lord Stark will help us." Aerion told them. "What makes you think he will help us?" Eila asks. "I have heard from my father that Lord Stark is a honest and noble man and he will help us." he said. "Mama what's happening?" Princess Rhaenys asked her mother. Rhaenys at the age of three looked like her mother with olive skin, dark hair and violet eyes wearing a small orange dress with gold thread. Eila Targaryen had long dark hair, black eyes and olive skin. Wearing a bright orange field of Martell, trimmed with scarlet and cloth-of-gold thread that hugged her frame very well, showing a hint of cleavage.

Ashara Dayne was the lady-in-waiting for Princess Eila who was tall, with long dark hair and haunting violet eyes wearing a purple silk dress with white trim that hugged her body like a glove. Queen Rhaella had long platinum hair, violet eyes, wearing a silk black dress with red trim. Sir Jaremy Rykker and Sir Alliser Throne ran towards them breathing very heavily. "Sir Aerion the bells are ringing so that means the King is dead. And the Lannister army with Lord Stark with the vanguard are sacking the city. What do you want us to do." Sir Jaremy asked? "First I know the King is dead I saw Sir Jamie kill him and the hand. Second I want you to gather some men and cover the retreat of the Targaryen army so they can get here. Third I want you to have some Gold Cloaks to search every room and also have some posted near the Queens chamber and stand guard." When they didn't move he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Aerion watched them leav before turing to the women in the room. "Ladies I want you to stick together and the Queens room and lock the door and don't let anybody inside except me, Ok!" They nodded and gatherd Princess Rhaenys stuff and headed to the Queens room.

With that he walked to the drawbridge where he could see the city and what he did was not good. The city was a rick, houses burning, fire spreading from house to house, people crying out for help because the Lannister and Vanguard were killing husbands then they would rape the women. The Targaryen army couldn't do any thing because they were outnumbered four to one and they had to retreat so they could protect the Royal family that was still alive. Aerion was very angry because he couldn't do anything to save the people of Kings Landing, because he had to save the Queen and Princess. Most of the Targaryen army were still alive and retreating and he could see that they couldn't win the fight. But the good part was they couldn't bring their whole army to Maegors holdfast because of the drawbridge, they would have to send group after group until they wore them down. 'Maybe if I can get my father and Lord Stark to help me. But my father is angry at Prince Rheagal for abducting Lady Stark. But there is Lord Tywin to consider he wont allow the Royal family to live when it could jeopardize his house future with the future King.' he thought.

Lord Stark pushed the door open to the throne room to see Sir Jamie Lannister sitting on the throne with the King laying dead at the steps with a pool of blood around him. And the Hand of the King also dead not to far away. Eddard is in his mid-thirties. He has a long face, dark hair and grey eyes. His closely-trimmed beard, his dark grey eyes reflect his moods, turning soft as fog or hard as stone. Among his enemies, Eddard has the reputation of having cold eyes. They are thought to reflect his frozen heart. Eddard is neither as large nor as handsome as his older brother Brandon was. "Get off the throne!" Lord Stark said. Jamie got up, "I was just keeping it warm for you." he said. The sounds of footsteps reached their ears to see Tywin Lannister with his brother Sir Kevan Lannister. Tywin is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his forty's. He has kept his head shaved ever since he started going bald, but grows out bushy golden side-whiskers, and has green eyes flecked with gold. He wears deep crimson armor highlighted with gold, with a cloth-of-gold cape. Kevan is described as a thick-waisted man of thirty-eight. He has green eyes, rounded shoulders and fair skin. He is portly, balding, with short blond hair. He has a close-cropped, yellow beard that follows his massive jaw. Wearing the same outfit as his brother. "Where is the Queen Rhaella, Princess Eila and Princess Rhaenys?" Lord Stark asked. "I have sent two of my most trustful people to deal with them. But that's not the problem the rest of the Targaryen army, with the gold cloaks and some nights have hold themselves in Maegors holdfast. And we cant get to them because the only way in is the drawbridge where only a certain amount can walk on." Lord Tywin said to Lord Stark.

"Who is in charge of the army?" Stark asked. Tywin looked at Lord Stark for alittle bit before answering. "It is Sir Aerion **Brightflame** Baratheon. Also who is a Targaryen and the sworn shield of Princess Eila Targaryen." Lord Stark thought about it. 'He hates his father so that's why he became the sworn shield of Eila Targaryen. So know wonder he would be there trying to save her.' "Is there any way to have Sir Aerion help us?" Tywin asked. Lord Stark growled out, "Sir Aerion has honor and has sworn a oath to protect his charge. He will not be swayed to the other side by anything." Sir Jamie scoffed at that making Eddard Stark glare at him. "Some people take oaths serious, Lannister." Just then Lord Robert Baratheon leader of the Rebel army walked in. He stood at a height of six feet and seven inches, short dark brown hair and a clean shaven face with blue eyes. His armor still had blood on it from the battle on the Trident. He had his War hammer on his shoulder and a smirk on his face. "Robert what happened to the Prince!" Eddard Stark asked. Robert smirked, "I crushed his breast plate in killing him. Not long after that most of the forces surrender." Robert walked forward and pulled Eddard into a hug. "Now where are the Royal family?" he asked.

When nobody answered he looked at the Lannisters and then Eddard, "Somebody better answer me." "Well Robert the Royal family are in Maegors holdfast surround by what's left of the Targaryen army and gold cloaks when we sacked the city." They all waited for the explosion that was about to come from Robert when he heard that some Targaryens are still alive. "WHAT! HOW CAN THEY STILL BE ALIVE?" he roared at them. "Robert we are not goanna kill the Queen Rhaella because she is pregnant, Princess Rhaenys is a child and Princess Eila is not a targaryen anymore. If you kill her or her daughter we will have to deal with the Martells and their army." Robert turned toward his best friend with a glare. "I don't care about any of that, they are Targaryens. I want them all killed. We will crush the Martells like we did the Targaryens." Eddard moved to be in front of his friend and spoke, "Robert I will not stand for killing children." Robert just glared before turning towards the Lannisters. "Who is in charge and how can we get in to deal with the army?" he asked. Lord Tywin Lannister spoke up, "The person in charge would be your son Aerion."

Aerion and some knights listened as they heard somebody smashing things and yelling at the top of their lungs. "Must be my father which means that he Killed Prince Rheagal and the Targaryen army has surrendered. Which also means we are in trouble since we cant except the army to get here and the letter sent to the Martells wont get there for some time which means we have to find a way to hold out." A group of soldiers came running towards them. "Sir we heard some commotion in the Queens bedroom we tried to find out what happened but nobody will answer us." 'Somebody must be in there with them.' Aerion thought, with that he took off towards the Queens room. When he arrived he heard movement, "My Queen open the door its Aerion." he waited for awhile before he heard some man grunt. "Fucking cunt bit me." then a slap followed that slap. "Help!" Eila screamed. "Fuck!" Aerion slammed into the door with a thud, moving backwards several feet before running forward and bringing his full weight into hit brining the door down with a slam. And what he saw made his blood run cold.


End file.
